


Favorite

by fowo



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowo/pseuds/fowo
Summary: A kiss.





	Favorite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voids/gifts).



Daud is twenty-six. He has settled in in Dunwall's underground, taking refuge in the attic of an old mansion. It's deserted, but dry. It will do. He has a mattress on the floor and a blanket, he doesn't need more. The farthest corner of the tiny room is taken up by an impromptu shrine that Daud is always rebuilding and improving. All sorts of trinkets and paraphernalia andorn it: bits and pieces of bone tied to violet string, scraps of fine fabric, feathers, wire, sizzling whale oil lamps illuminating stolen silverware. Between it all, his god sits, legs crossed neatly and his chin propped in his hand, fingers hiding a smile.

"You don't like it?" Daud asks, tying a fork to a string. It reflects the light, throwing blue spots onto the wall. 

"I've had people sacrifice their loved ones for me," the Outsider says, leaning back a little where he sits on the altar. "Drink their children's blood, standing naked in the ocean under a full moon. And you give me cutlery and fish bones."

"It's too cold to be standing naked in the ocean," Daud says flatly. He's not worried that he offended his god: the Outsider teases, but he appears at this shrine every night, every time Daud brings something new to add to the collection. Daud stands, critically taking in his shrine, but deems it worthy and nods to himself.

The Outsider chuckles. "You never fail to fascinate me, Daud," he says. "You certainly are refreshing."

Daud looks up at his god with an eyebrow quirked, and huffs something akin to a chuckle through his nose. He turns away, and the Outsider can't guess why , but he reaches out and grabs Daud's shoulder. Daud stumbles back with the momentum of the force in the Outsider's touch, and the Outsider grabs him with the other hand as well. Tin, white fingers dig through the fabric of Daud's dirty, white shirt, thumbs pressing right below the collarbone. It's no gentle touch, it carries a clear message of dominance. Daud's bright gray eyes carry a sense of dread, not because the Outsider can be so forceful to remind him of his place, but because he wonders if he did something wrong.

"I don't play favorites," the Outsider says. Daud avoids looking into the abyss of his eyes directly, choosing to lower his gaze. "Do not get comfortable, Daud."

And then he kisses him, this man, this mortal. His Daud.

And Daud doesn't fight back, doesn't flinch. His lips are slim and dry, taut where a fresh scar rips through his flesh. There's stubble over his lip that the Outsider can feel, running his hands over Daud's cheeks, thumb tracing the ragged scar that runs from his throat up to hsi hairline. He remembers how much the wound had bled, how it festered and oozed puss and how the Outsider wondered if Daud's life was going to be ended by this one mistake. He... finds himself glad that it didn't.

Daud draws back, carefully looking up. "I'm sorry," he mutters. "I shouldn't have—"

The Outsider looks him in those clear, gray eyes, like the stormy sea. He keeps him close. Daud is apologizing for something he didn't do. How can a man so confident be so humble? The Outsider kisses him again. Daud doesn't fight back. This human is so full of surprises, and the Outsider knows he is his favorite.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something-something that I, despite having a drabble compilation, post on its own, becaue we all know the Daudsider tag is lacking.
> 
> All my readers who might wonder about Swords/Hearts: it's not abandoned... I just need more time.


End file.
